Being Married To
by Vox Populi Alise
Summary: This is just a random idea! Hopefully a good one! Imagine what it would be like being married to your fave Vk guy! This is just a short insight to what it would be. Ideas are welcome and appreciated! OC (no name) X VK guys
1. Aido

**So this is going to be a variety of oneshot stories of the VK guys.**

**The OC doesnt have a name so feel free to insert yourself :) **

**Remember if you have any ideas let me know! Enjoy!**

* * *

**An Idea Of Being Married to Aido**

The Bed

"What are you doing?" He tilted his head like a confused puppy.

"Making the bed." I said simply folding the sheets under at the corners.

"But the maids do that." His cute face frowning now, "You don't."

"Well I'm used to making my bed." I throw over the silk duvet cover as he watches with absolute confusion and wonder.

"You made your own bed?" He said it like it was impossible for anyone to know how to make a bed, he scratches his head and blinks.

"You have never made a bed before in your life?" I ask him, hands on hips. He shakes his head still looking at the bed.

"I never had to." He shrugs, pacing around the bed, he stops suddenly and frowns.

"What?"

"These are new clean sheets?" He asked bending down and sniffing them.

I nod wondering what could possibly be wrong now.

"They don't smell of lavender." He crosses his arms, and stares at me.

"Are you glaring at me Aido?" I say with slit eyes.

He realises who he's talking to and quickly unfolds his arms and smiles, "Uh, no!"

"Huhum." I make a face at him and finish off the corner before I walk over to him.

I wrap my arms around his waist and bury my face in his sweater, smelling him and stealing his warmth. I notice he isn't responding and I look up at him, still staring at the bed confused.

"I just don't understand." He frowns again.

I sweatdrop, "Aido, it's a bed."

A Walk In the Garden

Walking out to the garden I notice Aido is still silent from earlier, I pull gently on his arm so he is pulled closer to me.

"What is wrong now?" I whisper, his blue eyes catch mine and he lowers his head to mine.

"Nothing." He murmurs sweetly, "Well, I just realised how spoilt I really am."

"Aww, Aido." I coo at him.

He gives me a deadpanned look, "You agree?"

I chuckle nervously, "Umm, yeah."

He pouts at me and won't let go of my arm to let me escape, I sigh in defeat, "Well you have someone to make your bed, someone to clean your clothes, someone to cook for you, someone to run you a bath…"

"Ok, I get it." Aido interrupts, frowning, but still unbelievably cute.

"I only have that here at the academy with you, or when we visit your mansion. You have that all the time." I stroked back his wild blonde hair from his face and kissed his cheek. "I used to do those silly little things myself when I was at home, it made me feel, I don't know…human?"

Aido sighed, I instantly regretted saying human, well; it was his fault I had to become a vampire anyway. He was the one who nearly drank all my blood. I lifted up his chin with a finger and kissed him.

"I wouldn't change anything about you at all though Aido." I whispered. "Maybe I could do without all the fan girls glaring every day, but I wouldn't have married you otherwise would I. You're not spoilt because you're greedy; you're spoilt because of your status."

His eyes instantly softened and he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, "I'm so happy to have you to myself, that's greedy and spoilt."

"Well, I'll allow that one." I smiled up at him, his smiled grew bigger and his lips pressed to mine again and again.

The Ball

"We have a problem.." I whispered in his ear.

He looked down to my face and grimaced, "What?"

"I think I'm late."

"No, you're on time, not everyone is here yet anyway." He said looking at his watch and back up again then around the dance hall.

I closed my eyes after letting out a long sigh, _Please Aido I know you're not this stupid._

Aido's mouth hung wide as I opened my eyes, he finally clicked on.

No one was looking or had noticed Aido's alarm and was heading to the middle of the floor ready to dance. I played with my long dress as Aido took his time to regain himself.

"But we have been married only three weeks!" He finally squealed.

I stepped back, feigning surprise, "Really?"

He nodded, "Three weeks!"

"Well it's your fault anyway." I shrugged.

He took a step back too, "MY fault?!"

I nodded, "Are you going to ask me to dance?"

He looked at me in disbelief, I had already gotten over my shock over the idea of being pregnant, I was quite happy to be honest, I was happily married to Aido now.

He took my hand anyway and bowed before taking me to the floor with everyone else, he twirled me around, I knew his face; his thinking face. He was silent and probably trying to calm himself.

It suddenly hit me. What if he didn't want a baby? Just thinking that gave me a horrible cold shiver down my back.

"Aido?" I whispered, I rested my head on his shoulder.

I felt him look down to me, the warmth of his face radiating to mine, his lips touching my cheek. He wasn't angry then?

"I'm happy." He nuzzled my jaw and kissed my cheek.

I lifted my head and looked up to him, "You are?"

He nodded happily, "Of course."

I giggled with relief, and held onto him tight as I kissed him.

"I didn't know we did it that much to get you pregnant so soon." He murmured quietly in my ear, sending all kinds of feelings though out me. I knew for sure I was blushing.

Suddenly he stepped away and balled his fists in excitement his eyes big with an idea, "We could call him Hanabusa Jr!"

"No way!" Red faced sweatdrop.


	2. Zero

**Zero's turn to be married! Yay!**

**Thankyou to fantasyblast and a guest who wanted more chapters! The guest wanting Zero! **

**So here he is!**

* * *

Zero 

Level E

"Hey! Get away from here!" I yelled running towards the trees, watching the figure jump from one tree top to another. I readied myself with my sword and saw it was now coming back towards me. Now it was approaching I felt fear creep up through me and I lost my breath.

"Oh, no." I gasped as there was now two of them coming towards me; I kicked myself up in the air behind them and quickly took a swipe at one; it yelled in an distorted way before turning to dust. I felt a pain in my arm and turned to see the other Level E has it's long nails in my skin and was tearing it downwards. I yelled out in pain, before seeing a silver gun come up from behind me and shoot the Level E turning it to dust.

"How many times do I have to tell you to come get me; not run off on your own?" The annoyed voice behind me sounded so familiar.

I turned quickly and wrapped my arms around him, trying to hold back my tears and hold myself properly.

"I'm sorry Zero." I whisper shakily. Instantly I felt his arms wrap around me tightly and I was nearly squished against him.

"Don't be so reckless, what if I never came in time?" His voice broke near finishing his sentence, "What would I do after?"

He lifted my face up to his, light purple eyes full of emotion boring into mine, "How could I _live_ after?"

I shook my head, I didn't want to think about that; Zero on his own again. He needed me here with him.

I buried my face in his neck and held him as close as I could, I felt his hair tickle my cheek as he lowered his head and rested it against mine.

"I thought there was just one; I thought I could handle it." I whisper, my fingers cling onto his coat and I inhale his smell and instantly I feel safe.

"I just wish you would let me know; if you want to do this then we can do this together, don't go by yourself." I felt his fingers trail up and down my back soothing me. I nod and finally look back up at him, he gives me this half-hearted smile; I know he's still angry.

Dinner

I smell food and waltz into the kitchen seeing Zero stood over a stew pot stirring; he looks like he's in his own world again. Creeping up behind him I bit my lip in anticipation, I quickly kiss the back of his neck and he jumps slightly, "Got ya." I whisper.

He sighs and puts down the wooden spoon turning to me; an un-amused look on his face.

"Some hunter you are." I grin, ignoring his glare, he turned back around .

I watched him; his muscles move under his light blue, long sleeved t-shirt, I bit my lip, I moved my eyes up to his neck and couldn't help it any longer, I needed to touch him. My fingers lightly trailed through his silky hair and I leaned forward to catch his scent, it was musky and lavender, I nuzzled the skin and closed my eyes just enjoying being so close to him.

"Aw! So cute!" We turned to see Cross stood in the doorway with his hands together smiling happily.

I backed away from Zero feeling suddenly shy but he caught my hand and turned to pull me into his arms.

"I have come to join you for dinner if that's ok?" Cross asked already taking a seat.

Zero sighed and I felt his warm breath on my neck, "Sure."

He cuddled me to him and I felt myself blush, in front of Cross-san!

"So how is married life?" He asked cheerfully, "Going well I see."

"It would be if my wife didn't decide to put herself in danger on her own." Zero grumbled.

Cross san gasped, "Mrs Kiryuu! You have to be more careful! Level E?"

We both nodded and I felt embarrassed at my stupidity, "She tried her best anyway, her sword skills have improved."

"I really thought I could handle it." I nearly whisper.

"I'm sure you could have done if it was only one of them, unfortunately it wasn't." Zero looked down at me, his hair flopped into his eyes.

"You think I could have done?"

He nodded, I had Zero's approval! I must have been grinning like an idiot because Zero's mouth twitched up at the side and he was giving me his sexy side grin. All sorts of tingles ran through my body and I bit my lip.

"Well done! At least your improving!" Cross smiled at me I turned in Zero's arms and thanked him.

We sat at the table eating the stew, Cross making 'mm' noises in approval, "Better than mine, Zero."

Zero looked up at him for a moment and I knew he was thinking, 'it's not hard to beat', I giggled and both males looked to me in wonder. I shook my head and carried on eating.

We don't need help

I watched from behind the slightly open door as Zero twirled his wedding ring around his finger, my heart started to beat fast, what was he thinking? My heart instantly melted as he let a heart-warming smile come across his beautiful face, I sighed a bit louder than I thought and Zero whipped his head to look at me; his face serious again.

"Ah, I was..um..i." I stuttered panicking. He patted the floor next to him, I joined him within a second.

His arms dragged me closer to him and he nuzzled my neck, was he thirsty?

He simply kissed my skin and rested his head against mine, "You look beautiful today."

My eyes widened in surprise, he did notice my new dress!

I blushed suddenly, "Thank you Zero."

My heart was pounding and I bit my lip out of nerves, how would I tell him? How is he going to react?

"Zero?"

"Mmhum." He continues nuzzling my neck, sliding his long fingers into my hand and without even thinking started to lift it to my mouth kissing it gently. His hand turned my face gently to his; purple eyes were warm, he smiled gently and lowered his head till our lips pressed together. I enjoyed the feel of his kiss and basked in the joy of it. He pressed his forehead to mine and sighed softly as if content.

I closed my eyes and hoped for the best.

"I'm pregnant."

Silence.

I opened one eye and saw him looking at me in shock, I closed it again and took a deep breath.

"I know it's so soon, but I know we can do.."

As kiss stopped me from finishing, his hand on my cheek.

"Ah, i.." I opened my eyes, he shook his head in disbelief, yet there was a smile lingering.

"So..? I mean we can easily get Cross-san to help, right?" I wasn't too sure how he was feeling about this.

He looked confused, "We don't need help."

Oh.

"It'll have everything it needs." He smiled.

I took in a deep breath and pushed him back so we fell back on the floor and I hugged him tightly.

I sat up slightly after a while, dying to see his expression now.

He leaned up and balanced on his elbow, his silver hair flopping in his eyes again, I trailed my finger down his chest.

"It's your fault anyway." I blushed, he raised an eyebrow amused.

"How exactly?" He murmured.

"You're the one who got me this way." I grinned.

He sat up, towering over me, "Of course it was." He said with a husky voice that sent vibes throughout me.

Pulled me to him and kissed me urgently, leaving me gasping for air.

He pulled back; "That was my intent Mrs Kiryuu."

His eyes full of amusement, I gasped as he pulled me back to the floor with him.


	3. Kaname

**Well here is Kaname! I thought I best do him next been as he's so popular!**

;) Enjoy!

* * *

Kaname

Awake 

Why was I so hot? I was clearly nearly sweating! I turned to find my reason; Kaname had wrapped himself around me. His long eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks, his skin so soft and perfect his mouth open so slightly, I shifted in his arms gently so my face was next to his, very slowly I kissed his lips and sighed happily , I bit my lip as I pushed back his dark hair, feeling how soft it was.

"Do you wish to keep me awake with your endearing gestures?" He smirked, his eyes still closed, he startled me and I stayed very still.

"Well it's your fault I'm awake." I whisper, "You made me too hot."

His eyes gently opened and he moved away, "Fine, I apologise." He turned over and had his back to me, my mouth hung open.

Oh, that's not what I wanted though! I frowned.

Two can play at this game!

I sneaked up next to him and draped my arm over him whilst snuggled my head on his back, I felt him sigh and I smiled.

"I thought you were too hot?" He murmured.

"Not this way." I smiled happily; he turned and suddenly was on top of me, his bare chest showing his muscles as he hovered above.

"Oh dear, you seem to have woken me up fully." He gave me a narrowed eyed smile.

"Oh, no." I faked a horrified expression, "I apologise."

"Do you mean your apology Mrs Kuran?" He leaned in closer to me, his chest touching my bare skin, I suddenly felt conscious about the fact I was only wearing my underwear. "You seem to be smiling."

"Oh, my mistake." I whisper, his lips gently skim mine and I try to slow my breathing.

"I shall forgive you," He gently trails his tongue over my bottom lip, "If you let me feed." I gasp and blush, feeling my breath quicken . "I need your blood."

I tilt my head to give him better access to my neck, his fangs scrap over my skin and his tongue laps up the blood seeping through the scratches, he moans before sinking his fangs fully into my neck and he hungrily feeds. He licks up any stray drops and lets the wound heal before kissing me and flicking his tongue against mine.

"Can you taste how sweet you are?" He whispers in my ear, making me shiver with delight.

He cocks his head to the side before planting a kiss on my forehead and pulling back the sheets; he sits above me and smirks as he trails his eyes up and down me, his hand reaches out and strokes me from my throat and slowly downwards he leans down again, he mouth to my ear, "This is mine."

Happy Families? 

I sat on the edge of his desk in his office, a beautiful frown was on his face as he listened to Ichijo about the Vampire Council.

He sighs and nods waving Ichijo away; he pulls my hand and leads me around the desk, "Come here, I need you."

I sit on his lap and he buries his face in my neck, initially I thought he was going to feed, but he sighs again hides his face. I stroke his long dark hair, calming him.

"I wish I could just stay like this." He whispers, I pull away and look at his weary eyes.

"You're tired," I trace his cheekbone with a finger and kiss his forehead, "And the night has only began."

"Well there was someone this morning who wouldn't let me sleep." He smiles slightly.

"Um, no may I remind you that it was you who kept me awake?" I beamed playfully.

There was another knock on the door; "Come in." Kaname called, still leaning his head against me.

The door opened and Aido and Kain stepped in, "Uh, Kaname-sama we will be late for the soirée."

Kaname nodded and the two closed the door leaving us to ready ourselves.

He kept hold of my hand at all times whenever we left the safety of the academy or the Kuran mansion, I felt like a child at times, though I appreciated he was overprotective.

I sat with him in the car on our own looking out the window as we drove by, the car stopped at traffic lights and a family stepped out of a restaurant; I watched as the mother held her toddler's hand and the father take the baby from her and carry it closely in his arms.

I look away when the car starts to move, will I ever have that with Kaname? I look from the floor of the car to him, he was watching me closely.

"In time." He whispers, answering my unasked questioned, I feel like he knows me too well. He pulls me closer to me and kisses the top of my head. "Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?"

I bit my lip and shake my head, "Well then, I must enthuse how stunning you look right now."

Blushing I smile into his shoulder and sigh content with how everything is.

Princes and Princesses 

I skip happily from Ruka and Rima's room to Kaname's office, opening the door I beam at him. He raises an eyebrow.

"Hum, you were angry with me when you left." He murmured.

"Oh!" I frowned, "I was wasn't I?" But why? I can't remember..

"Anyway, you should refrain from bouncing around like that unless you want to hurt the baby." He pushed his long fingers back through his hair a smile playing on his lips.

"Baby?" I ask.

"My love, think about it," He leans forward at his desk, "Mood swings, the nausea," He flashes me a sexy grin, "The reason for your bigger bra size?"

I stop walking towards the desk and my mouth hangs open, "How? How do you know though?"

"I sensed it not long ago while we were arguing." He smiled.

"Oh," I join him in his chair and sit on his knee, "It does explain a lot."

He nods, his hair covering his expression.

"How do you feel about it?" I ask, suddenly nervous.

"Overwhelmed," He looks up with a huge grin, the biggest I have ever seen him wear, "With joy of course."

I giggle happily and throw my arms around him, "We shall have a little prince!"

He pulls back, "And princess." He kisses me passionately and suddenly I'm on top of his desk.

* * *

**Please Review! :) **


	4. Takuma

**Here is Takuma! Personally My Fave VK guy..sigh..So hot..**

* * *

Takuma 

The Baby Shop

"I can't understand your addiction for that." Takuma frowned in confusion, making him look extra cute.

I took another sip of my cappuccino and smirked at him.

We sat in the café and felt myself begin to frown as I looked around the room, seeing girls giggling and maids gossiping behind the counter.

"What is it?" Takuma grabs my hand and gives me a worried look.

"You seem to be popular in here." I look down to the table, would I ever be able to control my jealousy?

"Oh." He looks around swiftly and catches a few girls blushing and giggling. He squeezes my hand and smiles at me; his wonderful 'make everything better' smile. "Well they don't get to wear this do they?" He rubs his thumb over the expensive wedding ring on my finger. I feel my smile grow and I blush.

He reacts by leaning in and kissing me gently, then pulls out some money and puts it on the table and we stand, he holds out my coat for me like the perfect gentleman he is and kisses me on the nose. We leave hand in hand walking down the cobbled stone street; we passed many shops stopping to look now and then. Takuma leaves me outside a building while he hands some files into an office. I spot a shop a couple of windows away and felt myself being pulled there. I stare open mouthed at the little blue and pink clothes hung decoratively in the window, pushchairs and toys and pictures of babies laughing. I suddenly imagined how insanely happy Takuma's child would be if he was anything like him. I sighed longingly and imagined children running around us out in the garden back at home.

I felt arms encircle me and kiss my head, I blush and turn in his arms, he smiles knowingly and leans his forehead against mine.

"Soon." He breathes, his eyes never leaving mine.

My stomach does a somersault and I bit my lip, my heart pounding in my chest.

"Come on." He smiles and takes my hand leading me to the car.

One Year Anniversary 

His face was a picture, I wish I had a camera, I know Takuma is a very happy person but, I had never seen him beam a smile like this!

"I didn't think it would be this soon!" He grinned, picking me up and spinning me about.

"So you're happy?" I ask, a stupid question.

He laughs and set me on the bed he climbs over me and his hair flops down onto his face covering one eye, he looked so hot, I stroked his face and he lent his cheek into the palm of my hand.

"We should start now anyway." He smiles, "I want a _lot_ of children. I did tell you right?"

I blush intensely and nod I do remember, how could I have forgotten, that was why I wasn't so afraid to tell him I was pregnant.

"Ichijo-sempi!" The door opened and Shiki stood still, "Oh sorry. I just wanted to congratulate you. Everyone is waiting down stairs."

"Ah, thank you Shiki!" Takuma beams; he gets up and helps me up off the bed as Shiki leaves us to get ready.

We walk down the stairs to everyone smiling at us and I immediately get embarrassed and hide partly behind Takuma when we reach the stairs, he looks down and gives my hand a squeeze and a encouraging smile.

"Everyone we would like to thank you all for coming tonight to celebrate our one year anniversary but there is something you should know." Takuma holds everyone's attentions and I hold my breath as we wait.

Takuma beams, "We are having a baby!"

I see Rima's eyes widen and Shiki choke on his Pocky, Ruka holds onto Kain's arm for support as Aido come up and pats Takuma on the back.

"Well done! I wondered how long it would take before you got her pregnant." He grinned. I blush intensely again and lean against Takuma, Yuki, Ruka and Rima rush over to me and start giggling and hugging me. Takuma finally lets go of my hands and winks before joining Kaname and the other guys.

"Aw! A little Ichijo!" Yuki cooed.

"My lord that child will be a happy one." Rima murmured, I nodded in agreement.

Too early

I woke up and found the bed empty, I frown realizing it was still light, how had Takuma got up so early?

I grabbed his pyjama shirt that was left on the bed and wrapped it around me, it was still warm and giving off his scent, I sighed and smiled. I found him at his desk, leaning over writing paperwork. He wore his pink shirt and white jumper, I watched him as he pushed his hair back from his face only for it to fall back where it was before, his eyelashes fanned out on his cheeks as he wrote and he sighed in fraustration.

"Are you ok?" I as gently, he looks up and his bright green eyes regain their twinkle, was it because I was here?

"Yeah, I'm just finishing off Kaname's work," he lets me sit on his knee and snuggle up to him, "Did I wake you?"

"No, I just woke to find you gone." I sighed, burying my face in his neck wishing I could bottle up his scent and carry it everywhere.

"I'm sorry, did you want me to come back to bed?" He asked innocently, I bit my lip and looked up at him through my fringe, his innocent face suddenly dropped and he smirked sexily. "That was not what I meant Mrs Ichijo."

"Oh," I sighed pretending to be disappointed for my own amusement, I got off his lap and started to walk back to bed, "I guess you'll be needing this then." I unravelled his shirt and let it drop to the floor, stopping in the doorway to look at him over my shoulder, I smirked and his mouth hung open his eyes trailing over my body.

I slipped under the sheets of the bed trying hard not to giggle as I heard his footsteps quicken towards me.


	5. Shiki

**Shiki is next Yay! **

Sorry if he seems a bit Oc but he is married in this and would surely let his true colours show ;) enjoy

* * *

Shiki

Photo Shoot 

He just stared the camera, not really having to move much been as it was only for his face profile. Rima yawned and grabbed her bags; having already done her shoot "See ya guys!"

I waved back and watched her exit the building. I returned to watching the handsomeness in front of me which I could now proudly say was my husband. I smiled happily and Shiki's eyes suddenly caught mine, he let a slight smile appear and it seemed to meet his eyes too.

"Ah! Shiki-sempi! You smile, how wonderful!" The photographer cheered in delight.

Had they never see Shiki smile at all? I know he doesn't smile much but even not for photo-shoots?

Shiki instantly looked back to the photographer his eyes wide with surprise.

"Maybe Shiki-sempi could smile again please?" He asked, Shiki looked away and frowned a little; disagreeing.

Gee! Shiki speak! I thought.

After a few more photos of Shiki stood still and emotionless, they wrapped up and I followed him into his dressing room.

"Well done!" I ran to him, hugging him tight, "You were, um, wonderful."

He raised an eyebrow, "Um?"

"Well it was the same look throughout." I sat next to him on the desk as he sat in his chair.

He sighed and nodded, "I guess you're right."

I regretted saying anything now after seeing his face like this, I bent down, "Hey," his beautiful blue eyes looked up to me, "You are perfect as you are Shiki."

His eyes warmed and a smile played on his lips, he pulled me down to him; his lips pressing to mine softly and yet hard at the same time.

My Smile

"Um, Shiki.." I just walked into our room to find him lying on the bedroom chaise lounge, his shirt open and his trousers unzipped, his arms behind his head and Pocky in his mouth. My temperature shot up and I was lost for words, he looked at me as if to say, 'what's wrong'.

"I..um..i.."

He sat up with a confused expression taking the Pocky out of his mouth and put it on a napkin on the table, he held out his hand, I couldn't of ran quickly to his side if I tried, I was there in a second. He tugged on my arm and I fell on top of him, he lay back down taking me with him.

"What's wrong ?" He murmured pushing back my hair and giving me worried eyes.

I scoffed, "You really can't tell?"

He shook his head slowly, not catching on at all.

"Shiki, look at you! Your shirt undone…your trousers unzipped and..and.." I looked down at his chest not being able to look in his eyes without blushing immensely.

"I was hot, and waiting for you." He murmurs quietly, did he realize how sexy that actually sounded?

I knew I was blushing now, how could I not?

"Ah, Shiki.." I started but he pulled me to him and kissed me roughly, oh yes, he had all of this planned!

"You're so cute when you blush." He whispered huskily after pulling away.

I sigh and finally look up at him, his eyes were foggy with emotion, he pulled me to him again and when our lips met the electricity there was astounding, he suddenly flipped us so he was on top and his mouth moved to my neck licking and nibbling at my soft spot.

A knock on the door stops him and he sighs, "Yes?"

"Shiki! The photos you did for that magazine are here!" It must have been Takuma.

Shiki jumped up and opened the door; Takuma gasped at the sight of Shiki and his undone clothes and the sight of me lying so carelessly on the lounge breathless.

"I'm sorry, here." He passed the magazine to Shiki, "I hope I didn't interrupt something." A sudden smirk came on his face and he chuckled before leaving.

Shiki closed the door clueless; he flicked through the pages and frowned, "I knew it."

I sat up and ran over ; "What?"

On the page of the magazine was Shiki and he was smiling, not looking at the camera but to the side and labelled was the perfume 'True Love'.

My mouth hung open, "You look hot!" I said without thinking, he looked down at me and a slow smile crept on his face. Then he looked back and frowned.

"I don't like it."

"Ah! Why! You look so good!" I couldn't understand.

He looked shy all of a sudden and walked towards the bed leaving me holding the magazine.

Shiki pushed a hand through his hair as he lay on the bed; he sighed and bit his lip.

"That's **your** smile." He nearly whispers. I wait for him to explain but he closes his eyes. Was he blushing?

What did he mean my smile? I look down at the page and see his beautiful face looking off somewhere, a gentle smile and warm eyes.

I remember the photo shoot that day and bit my lip, he was looking at me…he was smiling at me. The smile he only gives to me. My smile. My heart swells and I leap over to him dropping the magazine as I do, I throw my arms around him and hug him tight.

The secret stick

Shiki frowns at the stick, "What's it mean?"

I pout, really Shiki? I sigh, he found it in the bathroom; I thought I had hid it well, apparently not.

"It means I'm pregnant." I whisper.

He stares at the stick, "Two lines?"

I nod, how is he going to react?

"Does the colour of the lines mean anything?" He asked picking up the box it came in and checking the back.

"No, I don't think so?" I tilted my head to the side, what was he doing?

"Ah, well how do you know if it's a girl or boy?" I stare at him in shock.

I shook my head, was he not surprised at all by this?

"Shiki, I'm pregnant.." I repeat hoping he would snap out of this.

He nods; his eyes locking with mine, "I know. But I want a girl."

My mouth hangs open yet again, "But are you not scared? Shocked? Angry?"

He looks at me like I have gone crazy, "No, should I be?"

"Well, yeah!"

He shook his head, "I'm happy?"

Oh, wait..

"You are?" I whisper my knees go weak, he was happy about this!

"Of course I am, it our baby." He pulls me to him holding my head in his hands, he kisses my forehead and smiles, my smile.

"Shiki," My eyes fill up with tears and I hug him close, "It's going to be so beautiful."

"And spoilt."

"And loved."

"And fed as much Pocky as it wants." He sighs happily, I giggle. I look up to his blue eyes and he winks at me before lifting me up and taking me to the bed.


	6. Kain

**Ok guys this is the last Vk Guy! :D Enjoy it!**

**Please review!**

* * *

Kain 

Studying

I squinted at the words on the page, I must of read the same line over and over again, how was I supposed to study like this?

I looked to my side to see my husband lounging on the sofa; his shirt undone and his arm over his eyes, I bit my lip; this is my distraction.

"Why can I feel you staring at me?" He mummers.

My eyes widen in surprise; how did he know?

"Because your being lazy and you said you would help me study." I frowned, not meaning it at all, I could never be mad at him.

He sighs and sit up his chocolate eyes meeting mine; a slight smirk appears on his face as he sits next to me and leans down to observe my notes and the open book.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong and unrelated." He pointed to each bullet point down my notes and looked at the book, his smile grew. "Wrong page entirely."

I bit my lip harder when he winked and let out a little chuckle; "I told you I needed your help."

He bent his head down to mine and let our noses rub, "I know; and secretly I love the fact you need me."

I smiled shyly and felt myself blush, "You distract me as well you know."

He lent back in the chair and his shirt moved; I could see his defined muscled chest and a hot flush went straight through me, a couple of orangey- red hair flopped sexily down his face as he gave me a heated stare.

"Distract? How?" He hid an amused smile and pushed back the stray hairs.

My hand went to his chest and I felt his warm skin; sliding downward and back up again, he watched and I heard him sigh gently.

He grabbed my forearm and pulled me to him ; I was nearly on top of him. With his spare hand he pushed back my hair and pulled my head to his, I felt his lips skim mine and he breathed out a groan; sending tingles everywhere in me.

"Could it possibly this attraction we have Mrs Akatsuki?" He whispered.

I nodded; I felt like there was some strong chemistry between us. It made me breathless and weak at the knees.

"I think we should study another subject." He moved his lips to my neck and trailed little kisses to my cheek, moving me up in his arms he lifted me up.

"Maybe over on the bed would be more comfortable then at the desk?" He smirked as he pushed me down on the bed, my mind so fogged and muddled I just nodded as he climbed over the top of me.

His tongue slid over the top of my chest and he groaned when I arched my back, his hand pulled me closer and I bit my lip so hard I could taste blood, Kain's eyes looked up and glowed red, he reached up and skimmed his tongue on the bottom lips, "You taste so good." He moaned before licking and suckling at my neck, I put my hand at the back of his head pushing him gently closer, giving him my permission.

I gasped when his sharp fangs pierced my skin and I felt him drink my blood; it gave me a rush of pleasure and I groaned again.

Shower

I turned up the radio louder in the wash room after having a nice shower; one of my favourite songs had just come on. I started to dance a little holding onto the towel wrapped around me, I picked up my hairbrush and pulled it through my knotted hair.

I bobbed my head and I realized I was actually singing along as well; the door opened and Kain came in with a massive smile on his face, he started to strip off his clothes and being as I was distracted I lost the songs words and I was now just whispering them.

"Your better than Aido at least." He winked before switching on the shower. I bit my lip as I watched him scrub his body. I stood up straight; no stop being a pervert! I told myself.

I looked back into the mirror and finished off brushing my hair, but Kain caught my eyes again and I tilted my head slightly to get a better view. I saw his strong muscled legs and torso…this with this song was; well I really wanted to join him in there.

He smirked and winked at me and I blushed intensely, how can he make me do that so easily?

He switched off the shower and grabbed a towel wrapping it loosely around his waist; he strides over to me and kisses my nose.

"Enjoy the show?"

I nodded; lost for words.

"Good; I like making you blush like this."

"Oh." I whispered.

He lowered his lips to mine and claimed my mouth, his tongue started to rub against mine and it sent tingles through me; I let out a soft moan. He pulled away satisfied with himself and walked towards the bedroom.

"That was for being allowed to watch me in the shower; when I wasn't allowed to watch you." He grinned and let the door close.

Damn him! How dare he! I flew the door open to see him grinning still lying on the bed in just his towel, how can he torture me like this?

"Put some clothes on!" I yell and run to his wardrobe throwing a shirt and jeans his way. He was actually chuckling now! "Kain!"

He laughed and sat up, he had a glint in his eyes, uh oh..

He pounced up and ran at me picking me up and carrying me back to the washroom; he turned on the shower, what was he doing?

"What are..Kain!" He put me down and pushed me into the shower and quickly pulled off my towel not giving me a chance to protest, he then closed the shower door and pushed against it so I could not get out. I stood open mouthed at him. I knew what he wanted!

"You pervert!" I shouted.

He just simply winked at me, which was still sexy as hell..

Surprise 

He yawned and looked at his uniform in the mirror, going back to Cross Academy would be weird now I'm married to 'Wild'. I watched him adjust his jacket and shirt.

"Kain, I think I may need a bigger size for my uniform soon." I whispered, ok, this was it, I had to tell him!

He looked at me and shook his head. "You're not getting fat."

I squinted at him, "I know that!" I calmed myself down and sighed, "I'm just saying that in a few months' time, I will be."

He frowned at me in the mirror, I waited for the light bulb in his head to light up, his eyes slowly widened and he turned to me.

"You're having our baby?" he asked, why was he not fazed by this?

"Yes. I found out yesterday." I whispered, he walked over and bent down in front of me.

"This is brilliant. I can't say I'm surprised either." He winked, I felt the joy wash over me and I squealed and pounced down to him wrapping my arms around him.

"Well done Mr Akatsuki!" I grinned, he was happy! I knew he would be!

After telling anyone Aido's face was a picture.

"What!" He exclaimed, "But who's going to look after me?" He looked to Kain and made a puppy eyed face.

"Aido, why don't you just get a girlfriend?" Kain replied as he pulled me to him.

Aido straightened up and thought about it, "Humm, good idea."

He flew to the window and saw the fan girls outside, he waved, "Hey girls! I need a girlfriend to look after me!"

There was a horrible screeching and high pitched yelling that made everyone cringe, although Aido basked in it and bowed.

Kain sighed and squeezed my hand; "Let's just hope our child doesn't end up like him."

I giggled, I don't think poor Kain could cope with two Aidos.


End file.
